Kraken
Kraken is the second playable Monster in Evolve. It has webbed feet, and is capable of continuous flight. It mainly specialises in long ranged combat, bombarding its enemies from the skies as it uses its abilities to control the battlefield. The Kraken's traversal is an aerial burst, putting it into the sky where it will slowly lose altitude (in combat, the Kraken will hover in the air). Biology If the dictionary ever decided it needed a new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly include an image of Kraken. This tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on Hunters who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range.http://evolvegame.com/about/monsters/kraken Kraken draws equally from saurian and Lovecraftian influences. The Kraken moves on all fours but is capable of standing on just its hind legs when using skills like Aftershock. Kraken's head has four eyes and a sideways mouth formed partially of the tentacles running up and down its face. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving it's mouth an overall triangular shape. The Kraken is tall and lanky but hunches over on all fours when moving. Its back contains two tentacle-like wings with a spiked ridge between them. Kraken's back feet have three toes and a dewclaw, while its front legs have longer claws that more closely resemble human hands. The Kraken has a long spiked tail. Kraken can generate electricity from the two tentacle-like appendages on its back, and uses these for combat and flight. When gliding, it spreads its wings and creates an electrical field that keeps it bouyant. Kraken will leave visible marks on the ground over which it flies. Abilities Lightning Strike The Kraken channels for a short period before calling down a bolt of lightning, dealing a large amount of damage to all enemies caught within. The reticle for this ability is maneuverable while charging, but is also visible to hunters, allowing them opportunities for escape. * Damage: 594/594/653 * Radius: 5/6/7 * Length: 20/22/25 * Vertical offset: 6/7/8 * Cast Time: 1.65 seconds * 10/8/8 second cooldown Banshee Mine The Kraken releases an orb which, after a short arm time, homes in on its enemies and explodes. Orbs will remain on the battlefield until destroyed or the Kraken reaches its limit. Each orb deals moderate damage upon contact. Hunters can shoot the orbs to destroy them. The mines function on an ammo system of three charges. Releasing an orb imposes a partial cooldown on the ability, removing a charge. A maximum of three mines may be placed on the map at any one given time. * Lifetime: 90 seconds * Launch speed: 60 m/s * Homing speed: 50/55/60 m/s * Homes within 8 meters * Active mine duration: 5 seconds * Arming Time: 1 second * Invulnerable on cast for: .5 seconds * Uses 100%/50%/33% of ability total for each charge Aftershock The Kraken channels, preventing further traversal before unleashing an electric pulse that deals heavy damage to all nearby enemies. While in the channel, the Kraken maintains its current momentum and can press the crouch button to drop from the sky. * Cast Time: 3 seconds Vortex The Kraken shoots a large energy wave that knocks enemies back and deals moderate damage. This ability has the advantage of a short cooldown. Basic Attacks * Heavy Attack: 175 (Resets every 3 seconds) * Light Attack: 85 * Ranged: 115 (Applies melee on-hit effects) Traversal - Air Burst This traversal pushes the Kraken in the direction of the reticle before granting it temporary flight. Out of combat, the Kraken will gradually descend towards the earth; in combat, it will only sink when affected by slows, tranquilizers, and harpoons. While gliding, the Kraken's basic attacks are ranged, and it may use all of its abilities as normal. The Kraken cannot burst upwards when he is more than 10 meters above ground. * Max Traversals: 3 * Recharge Delay: none * Recharge: 6 seconds Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics The Kraken is suitable for players who prefers to use ranged attacks and a high altitude advantage. While it has a small health and armor pool, its ability to fly above the battlefield makes it unique among other monsters, making it easier to avoid damage & as well giving damage. *The Kraken's heavy AoE kit makes it well-suited to setting up ambushes against hunters. *Lay Banshee Mines in narrow passages for a better chance of damaging hunters in pursuit. *A well aimed Vortex can knock hunters towards dangerous creatures or Banshee Mines. It is also useful for keeping the Assault out of commission in a fight. *Many veteran Kraken players use Vortex at stage 1 to keep hunters at bay and escape. It is an ideal ability for separating certain hunters from the main group. *For a fun way to start the fight, lie in wait on high ground and descend upon unsuspecting hunters with a fully charged Aftershock. *Maneuver Lightning Strike behind hunters during charge. They can't dodge what they can't see. *Stay afloat to wear down hunter groups. Get in close to incapacitate specific hunters. *Be especially careful against Maggie. Several well placed harpoon mines can severely hinder the Kraken's mobility. Smell often during fight and destroy the harpoon mines before they can hinder you. *While aerial travel is faster, staying on the ground and utilizing your sneak in the foliage will make it harder for hunters to find you. '''' Trivia *The Kraken bears a striking resemblance to Cthulhu and several other Lovecraftian entities. *Its development name was "Grounder", possibly due to it 'grounding' its electricity into its enemies by various means. *Kraken is the only monster that can fly or glide. *Kraken is named after an octopus-like sea monster from Scandinavian mythology. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 008.jpg 6-kraken-flying.jpg 3-val-v-kraken.jpg 1-lazarus-v-kraken.jpg Evolve_Twitch_10-24-14k.jpg Evolve_Twitch_10-24-14i.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Kraken Screenshot 014.jpg 2Kraken.jpg Official Artworks Kraken_Elite_Render-logo.png|Elite Kraken Skin 10504856 10152105435121792 7689752095524224729 o.jpg Evolve-Kraken Concept Art 001.jpg|Concept art kraken_finalzbrush_concept_over_by_stephen_0akley-d8jb37e.jpg|Concept art 2k_evolve_kraken_by_henukim-d9lr2kz.jpg|kraken Videos References Category:Characters Category:Monsters